castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
Purrismas Event 2017
The Purrismas Event is a full event in Castle Cats that was added in version 1.7. The event started December 1st* and ran until January 15th 2018event was extended, possibly due to player feedback. This event brought six new cats, three of which were purchased with real money and three that can be acquired through Alchemy. Additionally, it featured the return of four cats from last years' Purrismas event. It also added new armory costumes for six cats as well as new customization options for your guild leader. Questline Characters These cats are featured in the Purrismas Questline (released in Advent Calendar format): Kai, Edward, Pipsqueak, Alfie, Sandy Claws, Nicholas, Santa Paws, Conan (briefly) Quest List Transcript The Purrismas questline has a transcript page. Rewards Previous Purrismas Cats Rudolph was once again hidden inside Rare Cat Boxes. Santa Paws could be purchased in the shop for 200 gems. Sandy Claws could be purchased in the shop for 200 gems. Shop Alchemy Event specific and non-story quests during this time included new, limited drops: Clouds, Snowflakes and Gingerbread Hearts. These were used in Alchemy to make the following eggs: Material Boost If there were ads to watch in the system, the add button appeared. When activated, this boost gave you +3 of a random Purrismas Event material on non-event quests. Outfits Armory The following Costumes for the following cats: Edward, Kai, Pipsqueak, Conan, Catniss and Francis were available for gem purchase during this event: Avatar Additionally, there were new customizations for your guild leader, available during this event: Microtransactions There were five limited time offers for sale during this event. Three cats, as well as alchemy materials: Clouds/Dragon Scales (Real Name Unknown), Snowflakes and Gingerbread Hearts, were available for direct cash purchase during this event. Trivia *This event was released differently to some other events, such as Mew Year's Eve. Instead of being included in a previous update to go live on December 1st in your timezone, it was released in its own update. This meant that some players - iOS players in far ahead timezones - got the update as late as the early hours of December 2nd. *This event has a different standard quest reward scale from previous events. ** The payout does not appear to be based on quest duration, but strictly on quest level. This means that the longer duration versions of these quests will give the exact same amount of items as the shorter duration versions. The developers did this as an attempt to level the playing field during events. Alongside the manual quest level selector, this is a way to make sure that players aren't penalized for having progressed in the game. ***It can still, however, be gamed by way of the materials booster, to similar results as before. See here for more details. *Because of the unique way the quests were released - one new one each day until Purrismas day - there was much confusion in the initial stages, with many players believing the event storyline was over, or thinking that their game was glitchy. *Many of the quests' requirements were involving the Charismatic, Sneaky, Crafty, Magical, Magical and Sneaky skills, the skills of fully evolved Edward, Kai and Pipsqueak. *There was a glitch that came with one of the Mew Year's Eve updates that caused the Event Story to restart, and then become stuck on the second quest, Lady Demands. It is generally known as the 'Lady Demands Glitch/Bug'. Category:Holiday Events Category:Quest Lines Category:Work in Progress